ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Side
This suspense story is about a car who has the unique ability to transport himself between two realms. It's in his view (apparently I had to specify this to my friend). Rated Moderate for deaths, violence, very little gore, and mild "blood". Please don't look at the Contents thing. It'll spoil most of the story. Though, I will warn you, chapters 10-14 will most likely shock you. Preface Yes, I know what you're thinking. That I'm dead. Well, would I really be writing right now if I was? Anyways, I'm not dead, but it's kinda complicated. So, my name is Josh Wyter. And I can transport between two worlds called Sunny Land, and the other one is called The Dark Realm. Did I Seriously Lose Myself??? I transport myself into Sunny Land, and a totally yellow female car meets me brightly. She pipes up, "Hey! Welcome back to Sunny Land, Josh!" I greet her warmly, smiling politely and saying, "Hey, Sunny." I prefer formal greetings, honestly. Though, I'm not saying I prefer Night Darklands's rude "greeting" next to Sunny's excessively happy greeting. Yeesh, Night (No offense, real-life Night!) is creepy! I ask Sunny politely, "Do you know where the forest is? I lost it." She points west (Or left, in simple terms). I wander into the woods, and a part of it turns black! Sunny rushes to the scene, her overly-happy composure gone. Night, or as I call him, Black-as-Night, says, "Hey, Princess." A evil grin replaces his never-ending scowl. All the sudden, I feel extremely dizzy as Sunny watches in horror as I fall into the *Void. References The Void is a Minecraft reference. In a Cell I wake up in a dark prison, with just enough light to see where you're going. However, because the "light" is gray, it's not much anyways. I look around the cell. A very insanitary bed, a desk, and a toilet. This must also be for human civilians. Only the bed and desk are useful to me. I hear Sunny cry, "Get me out of this featureless prison! This place doesn't even have living trees!" That's ''her biggest worry!? Mine is dying in here! I think to look out the cell window. The two trees are dead, and there's a mass of graves at the foot of 'em. I shiver, and ''not ''because of the cold air coming in. I wonder how Sunny'll react to that. Oh right. She's never seen a grave. Not to mention she thinks she can't die. I can imagine her looking out the window with curiosity as she asks, "What are those stone things?" I sigh and say, "Those are graves." She asks obliviously and flatly, "What's a grave?" I say, "A thing where the dead are buried." I can imagine a look of horror. I soon go to sleep. Dark Findings I don't hear Sunny's "'Morning!" All I hear is the rather deep voice of Black-as-Night. He had said, "Josh, if you don't hurry up your writing, you and Sunny are dead." I gasp and say, "No!" I say, "Where ''is ''Sunny?" The totally black car, save for his dark brown eyes, says, "Safe." I growl, "What's ''your ''version of 'safe'?" He replies simply, "Not dead." He smiles a sinister grin and shows me a *mirror. I see the forest turning completely black. Night says, "You see, everything and everyone that turn black dies. Now, if the entire world turns black..." He indicates Sunny Land falling and shattering into pieces with his front tires, adding sound effects. I think of everyone that lives there. How heart-wrenching! I yell, "I'm not gonna let you get away with that! And ''really ''think about what you plan. Do you ''really ''want thousands of innocents ''dying!?" He appears to be searching his mind right now. He shrugs and says, "Can't find any symp-" He pretends to choke. "I can't even say the S-word (Sympathy) without choking!" Then, he impersonates Sunny with a high-pitch voice that's extremely annoying. "Not Sunny Land! Why!? Why all the civilians of Sunny Land!? They were innocent!" Then, he goes back to his regular voice, thank God! Ugh, I hate Night's dark sense of humor. He says, "Too bad, Sunny! *Locks her in cell eternally*." I give him a glare. Then he impersonates me, lightening the pitch of his voice, though he's struggling. "Oh, no! Sunny died! I'm so sad!" I tell him to quit it. He gives me a glare, threatening to shoot me. I'm scared. Then, he throws me into a hole, with poor Sunny unconscious. References The mirror is a Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''reference. The Next Morning I wake up next morning, and Sunny is awake and alive. Sunny immediately repeats, "I'm hungry" three times in a row. Obviously, no one is able to starve to death on Sunny Land. Wish it was like that on Imagination World. No death, no pain, no malnutrition, and no poverty. Night shows me the mirror again. This time, it's a scene of a group of seven young adults screaming as the "Black Hole of Death" reaches them. Night says, "They'll suffer if you don't stop the destruction of half of the world. Both of you." I reply, "And ''how ''are we supposed to do that? We're surrounded on all sides by walls and guards!" I move my tires in a semicircle to indicate the round wall. Sunny gapes in horror and says, "What are you doing to them!?" He says, "Nothing, just scaring the H*** out of them." Sunny says, "Don't swear!" I say, "Don't kill the villagers!" I hear one of the young adults yell, "Help me!" in Spanish. Another language I don't recognize from Earth is spoken by a red car. Sunny says, "That's Sunnian." I say, "That answers my question." I say, "Sunny, if we don't stop him, he's gonna kill the world and its civilians. The forest is already gone." Sunny says, "He'll kill the citizens!? But why!?" I reply, "'Cause he has no heart for people, no matter what their side. Good, neutral, mostly good, mostly bad, and bad." Sunny breaks down in tears. "But the civilians are innocent! They don't deserve to die this way!" And then she asks in whispered tones, "What about the babies and young children?" I shrug and say, "We'll save Sunny Land, promise." The teenager looks down and says, "Are you sure we can save Sunny Land?" I grip her tire reassuringly and say, "Of course we can." My heart twists. I just got her hopes up, and probably in vain. Category:Moderate Escape! One hour later, half of the guards had fallen asleep, unbeknownst to Night. I break out through the wall, and that creates a hole in it. When me and Sunny get out, a few of the guards had heard us. ''Crap, I think. There are guards on the outside as well. They start shooting at us! And well, the weapons are not ordinary. They shoot out knives! That makes 'em all the deadlier. I grab one of them, and Sunny's just staring at the 'mysterious objects' with curiosity. I yell, "Get one!" She grabs a knife, or 'shiny object' to her. She turns it over several times. We get to safety. Sunny continues to examine the 'shiny object' and feels the point. She gasps, "Ouch!" She recovers quickly. Sunny asks, "What is it?" I answer absently, "A knife." Sunny asks, "What's a knife?" I don't want to tell her, but I answer anyways. "A weapon that's meant for killing or injuring someone or something." I automatically think, Never thought I would have to define 'knife'. She stares in horror at the black-handled knife. Sunny shrieks and abruptly drops it. What's more, she kicks it away. I say, "It's not gonna automatically kill you," thinking this is ridiculous. She says, "I know, I just want that killer weapon away from me!" I say, "Come on, Sunny. Let's move spots before Night's prison guards locate us." We head toward a dark village. We enter, and a cold wind blows through it. I shiver. Sunny, who is a happy-go-lucky, says, Hi!" to everyone she sees here. Clearly, she has no idea what The Dark Realm means. Most of the tired-looking citizens just wave off the bright greeting, but a little kid or two says, "Hi," drably. Captured Again! We're wandering around the silent village when someone crashes into Sunny. She looks surprised and says, "H-oh." The guard puts car-cuffs on me and Sunny. He says in a threatening tone, "Next time you two escape, you're both dead!" Sunny says, "Please don't put me in that awful prison again!" She breaks down in tears. Obviously she's not used to being imprisoned. I'm not either. I know Trucktown's prison does not have this bad of conditions! The guard yelled, "Well, Master Nightland wants you guys. And alive." When we're taken to our cells, Black-as-Night shows us both a scene of one of the young adults, specifically the one who spoke in Sunnian, fall into the Void. Sunny sobs, "Why?? You're so cruel!" Night replies, "Just wait 'til I collapse the entire world! Then the casualties will be WAY ''higher." Sunny asks obliviously, "What's 'casualties'?" Night doesn't answer. I reply, "The amount of people who died in something." Sunny gasps, "What!? He's just gonna kill all of the citizens!?" Poor kid. She's only 15! Speaking of age, I'm 20 years old. I'm pretty sure Night is in his early 30's. A short while later, we hear a loud ''thunk ''as someone or something hits the concrete with hard force. The noise echoes through the prison as we all cringe at the sound. Night drives over to the source of the ear-piercing noise. We hear him say slyly, "Oh, a new prisoner." Sunny gulps. New News That night, the other prisoner says to Sunny (Sunny translates for Josh) in British-accented Sunnian, "Sunny, Sunny Land is in grave danger. If you don't stop Night... he's going to..." Sunny whispers in Sunnian, "Kill everyone?" The red car replies in Sunnian, "Yeah." I say, "Okay, first of all, we need a way outta here! Second, we also need to figure out how to save Sunny Land from a incoming fate." The red car shows to know some English, but he's struggling. "We need to get out here. I don't know how. I don't want to be dead." I laugh dryly and say, "None of us do." Sunny asks, once again in Sunnian, "Terris, how's your group?" He replies sadly, "Scared. Sofia's injured." The he says to me in rough English, "My friends hurt." I frown and ask, "How hurt?" Terris replies, "Bad." Well, good thing he knows basic English. I hear him gasp as Night growls, "I heard you three. Go to bed, or ''he ''will suffer horribly!" Terris says in Sunnian, "Please, Night, don't hurt me! I did nothing to you!" Night takes the terrified 22-year-old out, and me and Sunny don't know what will happen to him. Finding Out His Fate The next morning after Terris was taken out of his cell, we're thrown into the hole again, with the hole in the stone wall patched up with more stone ''and ''concrete. Terris is laying on the ground helplessly with dents (car bruises) all over him! Sunny yells, "Terris!" I gently shake him. He doesn't move an inch. Three hours later, Terris still doesn't wake up. I hope he didn't die! Sunny is crying, as she thinks Terris had died. Another three hours later, he wakes up, to Sunny's extreme happiness. But me and Sunny are starving, and I don't think we can last much longer. Especially Sunny. She's a 15-year-old car who lives in a place of perfection. She is affected deeply by starvation, and she says, "Josh... I don't feel so good... why?" I reply, "Well, it might be a tad hard to explain it to you. So, basically, what you're feeling is hunger. That's the opposite of what you were feeling in Sunny Land." Sunny says, "Ahh..." signifying she understands. I think, ''Curious kids are cute. ''I smile softly at Sunny, kinda feeling... responsible for her. She's so young! And I often wish she weren't so oblivious because she could get hurt or even killed! Night is extremely cruel, and I know he would be willing to hurt the young and innocent leader. I think then, ''Sunny's the picture of innocence, but Night's the picture of death. Then, I watch in horror as Sunny collapses! Starving Further More "Sunny!" I yell frantically, and shake her. Terris looks at me fearfully and whispers in rough English, "She okay?" I respond, "Sunny might be, but I don't know." Terris says, "Let me try." Terris yells something in Sunnian, which I don't understand because my translator is out like a light. Terris looks at the young car, and murmurs something under his breath. He glances at me and says, "I sayd I hope she be okay." Yeah, his English is bad. Whatever, at least I can understand him. Terris says, "I hungry." I give him a pained look as Night laughs at Sunny. Poor young Sunny. I growl, "Stop laughing at her. Sunny did nothing to you." Night replies, "She escaped the prison with you, ''scrap metal!" Terris weakly says, "What you doing to her? She not take this." Terris speaking English sounds like there's periods after every word. Night's brown eyes narrow, and he aims a gun at him as he says, "Shut up!" Terris immediately heads toward the dark area for protection. Night fires anyways, to my horror. The knife barely misses Sunny. If it had struck two feet closer, Sunny would've been killed. And I would've felt that her death was partially my fault. Why? 'Cause I took responsibility for protecting her from assassination. Leader against leader. '''Dark and violent 30-33-year-old king against bright and peaceful 15-year-old leader.' What a tragic rivalry. Night Injures Sunny This morning, I find young Sunny missing! Oh, where is she!? Terris is still sleeping. I hear Sunny crying out, "Help!" Then the sharp sound of something leather hitting the teenager. I gasp in horror. "Noo," I whisper. Terris wakes up, groggily. He murmurs something in Sunnian. Then, he says, Where Sunny?" I answer, "I don't know, but we'll find out where Night's taking her!" A look of shock and horror replaces the tired expression. "Night taked Sunny?" I say, "We must rescue her! If we don't, she could end up severely injured or dead!" I think sadly, Or enslaved. ''I don't say that out-loud because Terris is depressed enough. He doesn't need to be told that Sunny could possibly end up as a slave, not that he knows what that word means. Let's keep it that way, promise? Anyways, I don't want to think about innocent Sunny being killed, injured, or enslaved. She would be so scared! I hear Sunny scream, "Help!" for a second time. She is so in danger. This time, she's lashed more. I hear her groan in pain, and Night angrily throws her against the wall! She falls limply to the ground, landing in front of one of the guards. He kicks her several times before realizing she's unconscious (The guard isn't dumb, just shrouded in shadow). Poor Sunny. Someone so young, innocent, and naive. Night looks at her un-moving chassis (chass-ee) and ''laughs! I'm guessing he thinks she's dead. I put my tire in front or her grille. I think, O''kay, she's still breathing. I want her to open her yellow eyes again! Why is Sunny Sick!? Sunny wakes up, and I'm concerned about her health. If she got the flu... she'll die! I hope it's something really minor. she says worriedly, "Do you think my parents will be mad at me? I've been gone from Sunny Land for so long!" Then she gets a call. ''Happiness is my life! ''She says sadly, "Not anymore." My heart pangs for her. Then Sunny reads whose calling her. "Mom and Dad" written in Sunnian. They yell in the same language, "Where are you!? If you don't come back soon, then we'll put Jason on the throne!" They hang up, and Sunny is emotionally affected by her parents yelling at her. She cries silently. Her emotions are delicate, so she will be affected by any negative reaction. She has been affected horribly by the yelling. Her bright personality is fading because of trauma, sickness, malnutrietion, and some other factors. Her hunger is obvious, and it doesn't help that she's mildly sick. Some two days later, Sunny faints again, and she pleads for food from Night. He replies, "No, idiot! You can die, for all I care!" She cries and pleads, "Please! I'm starving!" Night coldly glares at her. I say, "Just give her ''something! She's only 15!" Night taunts, "'She's only 15!' Well, she can die! She's the leader!" I say heart-brokenly, "So you're just gonna let her... starve to death?" Night replies, "Why keep the dumb girl alive? She's not useful to me. However, you are." He smiles evilly. Night Captures Me! I angrily say, "But Sunny's so young! Why can't you keep her alive!?" Night replies, "We don't get much food here, so let the important ''ones eat healthily. Me." I say, "Sunny is important. She's the leader of Sunny Land!" He snarls, "Not to me. She's just a crappy little car who deserves to die!" Then he puts car-cuffs on me, and takes me to a room I've never seen. Another car's in here!? Night says, "Dad, make him work for you." He grins evilly at me. The older car scoffs, "Is he useless like the Sunnian one?" Night says, "No." The car says, "Bring her in. I want to compare the two." I gulp, kinda nervous. I say, "She's just a kid! Don't-" The green-tinted car yells, "Shut up, or I will gag you!" I immediately shut up at that threat. I don't want to die young! Night brings in Sunny, and shoves her as she cries. Dark Secrets Night and the black-green car talk for a while, and then he turns to Sunny. "You know my parents were killed when I was just two?" Sunny says, "Yes" somberly. Obviously she does not want to talk about Night's parents dying when he was just a toddler. Night clearly is sad about their deaths. And to think they died when Night was ''two! He says, "My parents were just 23 then. My two-year-old mind didn't understand why they were gone for two days. Sadly, it was two or three days after my birthday." His eyes mist. "Mom and Dad were claimed to have been killed by poisoning. From HER father!!! Shortly after my aunt died, I was taken in by King Nightland, my adoptive father." Sunny says, "My parents had nothing to do with your parents' death. They would not kill a two-year-old's parents, even if they had black magic! Here, I'll recite the real ''story." Sunny says, "So two days after your birthday, the adviser at the time killed them while they were searching for more presents for you. He poisoned them with a mixture of some sort. Luckily, the poison spared them a painful death." Night looks at the black-green car. "You ''lied to me? So I'm basically slowly killing a 15-year-old for no reason?" He hands Sunny a apple, who happily devours it. He says to us, "My name in full is Night Steven Harris-Nightland (How double last names work in this Universe is if I was adopted, I would have the last name Hale-Smith)." A look of bewilderment fills Sunny's wide eyes. She says, "So you're a Harris?" Night says, "Yes. It's hard." Mr. Nightland says, "Well, the story the Sunnian told is partially true. Most of it was accurate. Time for my turn: So I was thinking about kidnapping you so I could have an assistant when you got older. But then I saw a red car named Aaron Que and decided to put him under a *mind-influence spell, along with bribery. I gave the adviser a knife. The only reason they were gone for two days is so I could trick them. Being the good Sunnians they were, despite having black magic, they ran the errand; going into the forest to pick 1,000 blueberries. Right then, Aaron came into the woods and killed them. They had a very slow and painful death." Night yells, "So ''YOU ''caused their deaths!?" Angry tears stream down his hood. Sunny says, "You're so cruel!" Mr. Nightland says, "Well, you will think I'm even more cruel after what I do to Night!" A horrified expression comes over all of our (besides Mr. Nightland's) fronts. Night says, "My parents were innocent! They never used magic on anyone or anything!" He says sadly, "So you killed my parents only to get me, a toddler, and didn't adopt me out of sympathy? You just adopted me so I would learn to control black magic?" Again, tears are running down his hood. Mr. Nightland says, "Yeah." Sunny starts crying because of the extreme cruelty. Then Mr. Nightland shoots a random wall, barely missing Sunny, and takes the knife out of the wall. A cold hand of horror grips my heart when I quickly realize he's going to ''kill ''Night! I glance at Sunny, meanwhile thinking, ''If Sunny witnesses his murder, she's gonna be traumatized! ''I plead, "Don't make her watch this! Please!" Night whispers, "Don't kill me! Please!" The terror in his eyes is very heart-wrenching. He yells, "I never cared about you anyways, Night!" I try to cover Sunny's eyes, but it's too late. Mr. Nightland had stabbed Night. The teenager's eyes widen with terror and horror as gasoline flows freely down Night's side. References Basically a different term for possession. My parents don't like the use of 'possession'. Night's Death Three hours later, we hear him breath two words: "Thank you." Night passes, and Sunny is crying with trauma. I wonder why Night said "Thank you." Hmm, I wonder if it's because Sunny revealed the truth of his parents' deaths? We're let out, and I save Sunny Land from collapsing. However, one part of the land is gone, without any loss of villages. There were five casualties in all. BTW, Terris sadly died of starvation two hours before Night's death. I take Sunny to her house, and she rushes to her parents. Tears start spilling out of her yellow eyes as she recites what happened to her in the Prison. She also tells her parents about the violence of Night's death. There's of display of shock on their fronts about what their young daughter witnessed. "It was horrible!" She finishes. Author's Notes I hope you like the story, even though it ended on such a violent note. I had fun writing this. So Sunny mentioned that Night was a Harris, right? The Harris family is known for being ''born ''with black magic. Unfortunately, people are prejudiced against them, even though they rarely use the deadly magic. Sometimes, the prejudice was so bad that it included just ''murdering ''them! That's not the the way to go, correct? On a brighter note, I will probably do another story with Sunny Land and The Dark Realm. Love, Sisi = ) P.S.- Here's the sequel! I made a page for these stories and coming profiles! Please click the "page" link! Category:Universe of Fantasy Adventures stories page